


Excellent Adventures Windows

by vericus



Series: Excellent Adventure [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Drabblelicious, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snippets in the Excellent Adventures series, resulting from a random prompt generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Rod / Sideswipe / touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after 'Hot Rod's Not So Excellent Adventure'.

"Touch him again without his express permission, and I will dismantle you and mail your parts around the world," Sideswipe threatened, glaring at Hot Rod.

"And who are you to say if I can or can't go after him? The way I heard it, you had your chance, and now he's a free mech," the younger mech said, smirking, as he picked himself up off the floor where Sideswipe had dropped him and began brushing off imaginary dust.

"I'm the one he calls to kick creeps like you out of his lab when they're bothering him. So I'd say that gives me the right to tell the mechs that I end up tossing out his door to steer clear from now on," Sideswipe said, voice dangerous low as he loomed over Hot Rod.

"You're the one he calls because he knows you'll come, since, in your attempts to get him back, he's wrapped you around his little finger," Hot Rod said too sweetly.

"Oh that's it -" Sideswipe snarled, jumping for the other mech, and Hot Rod ducked out of the way before transforming and peeling off down the hall. Sideswipe followed only moments behind him.


	2. Perceptor / Sideswipe / kick-ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after 'Once More With Feeling', possibly after 'Unforgettable', too.

_"Explain to me again why I'm here?"_ Sideswipe asked over the comm line as he lounged boredly on the steps of a university.

 _"Prowl was concerned that Soundwave was in the area and requested that I take back-up with me,"_ Perceptor replied reasonably.

 _"So you brought me,"_ Sideswipe said uncertainly.

 _"Precisely,"_ Perceptor answered distractedly, obviously listening to the lecture inside. _"Dear me, how do these humans get_ any _of their machines to function?"_

 _"You couldn't have brought someone else that would have been interested in theoretical human physics?"_ Sideswipe asked, determinedly trying to hog what he could of Perceptor's attention.

 _"I could have, but in all likelihood they would have gotten distracted and quite possibly missed signs that Soundwave was near,"_ Perceptor replied reasonably. _"Additionally, I prefer having you for back-up."_

 _"Awww, you're so sweet, Percy,"_ Sideswipe said, grinning widely.

 _"There wasn't anything 'sweet' about that statement,"_ Perceptor said, sounding puzzled. _"I've analyzed combat data and concluded that overall you do the most gross damage against all possible threats."_

 _"...you picked me because I kick the most ass. And not because you'd prefer my company,"_ Sideswipe intoned flatly.

 _"Would you rather I picked you because we share the same berth, and not have any regard for my own safety?"_ Perceptor asked mildly.

 _"I...suppose not,"_ Sideswipe admitted with a grimace. Some nearby human students skittered around him nervously.

 _"If it helps you feel any better, your overall damage output is only higher than your brother's when someone you care about is involved, so in effect, I picked you over your brother due to our sharing a berth,"_ Perceptor offered.

 _"...thanks. I think,"_ Sideswipe said with mild confusion, trying to sort that out.

_"You're welcome. Now if you could please remain silent, they are nearing the point where they are going to ask me for input, and I must think of a way to phrase my corrections in a non-insulting manner."_


End file.
